


SING

by anneryn7



Series: My Spideypool Romance [10]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wade Wilson, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Dancing, Dorks in Love, Dressing in Drag, Eating, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Lip Sync Battle, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Wade, Teen Peter Parker, Tom Holland as Rihanna, Top Wade Wilson, True Love, Umbrellas, america's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. "Baby Boy, you know what I've been thinkin'? I've been thinkin' that we could use some fun. Not just us, but our Avenger buddies, too. Plus, don't think I forgot about the possibility of karaoke. HawtGuy, Spider-Mom, Norse Adonis, Bionic Man, America's Ass, and the Friendly Green Giant are guaran-damn-teed to put on a good show. IronDad will be so jelly bean, when he looks down on us, and sees us havin' a bangin' time without him, B-T-Dubs. Like, lime green Jell-O. We should invite Tall, Dark, and Nerdy, and MJ, too. I will wipe the floor with you." Peter's boyfriend exclaimed with glee."And what do I get, when I win?" Peter mused. He smirked, as he watched the look of donning wash over Wade's face. Wade just opened his mouth and gaped."Y-You seem awfully smug, Petey-Pie." Wade frowned. Peter chuckled, before stretching onto his tiptoes, to kiss his boyfriend's nose."That I am." Peter agreed. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He just needed a little help to pull it off."Should I be worried? You can have whatever you want, my luscious little lemon drop. But if I win, I finally get that eat that ass."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: My Spideypool Romance [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	SING

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's the final installment in the My Spideypool Romance series. Hope you enjoy it! (Don't worry! There will be bonus-shots!)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, OR ANY OTHER MARVEL CHARACTERS.  
> Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "SING" – My Chemical Romance  
> Also – "Thank You for Being a Friend" – Andrew Gold, "Singin' in the Rain" – Gene Kelly, "Umbrella" – Rihanna
> 
> Background: Mysterio did not out Peter as Spiderman. Natasha didn't die. I can't bring myself to write something that she AND Tony aren't around for. It's bad enough that Tony is gone. Steve is still Cap. He came back and is still the same age. Not Endgame compliant. Loki is also not dead.

"Baby Boy, you know what I've been thinkin'? I've been thinkin' that we could use some fun. Not just us, but our Avenger buddies, too. Plus, don't think I forgot about the possibility of karaoke. HawtGuy, Spider-Mom, Norse Adonis, Bionic Man, America's Ass, and the Friendly Green Giant are guaran-damn-teed to put on a good show. IronDad will be so jelly bean, when he looks down on us, and sees us havin' a bangin' time without him, B-T-Dubs. Like, lime green Jell-O. We should invite Tall, Dark, and Nerdy, and MJ, too. I will wipe the floor with you." Peter's boyfriend exclaimed with glee.

"And what do I get, when I win?" Peter mused. He smirked, as he watched the look of donning wash over Wade's face. Wade just opened his mouth and gaped.

"Y-You seem awfully smug, Petey-Pie." Wade frowned. Peter chuckled, before stretching onto his tiptoes, to kiss his boyfriend's nose.

"That I am." Peter agreed. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He just needed a little help to pull it off.

"Should I be worried? You can have whatever you want, my luscious little lemon drop. But if I win, I finally get that eat that ass." Wade told him, with a little groan.

"And when I win, I want that and then some."

"I – Wait, what?!"

* * *

Peter had recruited Michelle, Nat, Bucky, Thor, and Clint to help him with his lip sync performance. He was thankful that MJ and Ned thought to up the ante, but he had a feeling that Loki was behind it, too. He knew that Wade had already commandeered Steve, Bruce, and Scott. He even asked Ned to help orchestrate it all. Peter was curious, but not enough to be distracted from his own upcoming performance.

* * *

"I realize the original idea was karaoke, but we should really thank Michelle, because this will be so much better." Natalie admitted, as she fussed over Peter's suit, on the hanger.

Wade was going on in just a minute. They needed to be out there soon.

"It'll definitely be more fun this way." Peter agreed.

Sam ran into their dressing room and beckoned them all out the door. They were all still clad in their street clothes, because they didn't want to give anything away. Sam had a video camera in hand, with Loki following closely behind.

They wanted the videos for _"scientific purposes."_

As soon as we sat down in front of the stage, he recognized Wade's background as The Golden Girls' iconic kitchen. A piano playing filled the air and Wade sashayed across the stage dressed as Rose, over his Deadpool costume, curled wig and all.

Peter's lips curved into an easy grin. This is better than anything he could have imagined. All the Celine Dion songs Wade had been listening to, must have been to throw him off. This was definitely not Titanic inspired. _(Thank God.)_

' _Thank you for being a friend,  
__Traveled down a road and back again.  
__Your heart is true.  
__You're a pal and a confidant.'_

Wade twirled around and popped his hips, while the others did a synchronized dance. Bruce was Sophia. Steve was Blanche. And Scott was Dorothy. Peter had never seen anything this spectacular or heartwarming, in his young life.

' _I'm not ashamed to say,  
__I hope it always this way.  
__My hat is off.  
__Won't you stand up and take a bow?'_

They all twirled around with each other. Wade gave Cap's butt a solid pinch, and then looked at the audience in mock surprise, before throwing a saucy wink, and continuing to lip sync in the microphone.

' _And if you threw a party,  
__Invited everyone you knew –  
__Well, you would see the biggest gift would from me,  
__And the card attached would say…'_

The supermen on stage all joined arms and did synchronized high knees and line kicks. Wade winked again, before breaking away to lift his ruffled skirt to show off his garter. He sank to his knees and pretended to sing his heart out, as his act came to a close.

' _Thank you, for being a friend.  
Thank you, for being a friend.  
Thank you, for being a friend.  
__Thank you, for being a friend…'_

Peter wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek. Wade was so beautiful, especially when he was unapologetically being himself. Peter and the other Avengers (and MJ and Ned) clapped, loudly.

"Bring it on, Spider-Babe!" Wade bellowed with a hair flip. Peter grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before he and his lip sync battle teammates hurried backstage.

* * *

Peter adjusted his fedora and was instantly grateful that he wouldn't be wearing two costumes for long. He took a deep breath and prayed for his nerves to dissipate.

Here goes nothing.

He stepped on stage, as ' _Singin' in the Rain'_ began to play. He began to tap-dance and twirled around a lamp post, as he pretended to sing his spidey heart out.

He tap-danced behind the little wall of umbrellas, where his fellow Avengers were waiting for him. Nat tugged off his breakaway suit and Michelle grabbed his fedora, before tossing it behind them, with his clothes.

They saw the generic town background lift up above them, as Rihanna's _'Umbrella'_ filled the stage.

' _You have my heart  
__And we'll never be worlds apart –  
__Maybe in magazines,  
__But you'll still be my star._

_Baby, 'cause in the dark,  
_ _You can't see shiny cars  
_ _And that's when you need me there.  
_ _With you,  
_ _I'll always share,  
_ _Because –'_

Peter's backup dancers – all of his friends in risqué leather garb and fishnets – broke away with their umbrellas. Peter sashayed to the front and gestured to Wade, with his hand. He used his umbrella as a prop, while he shook his athletic hips.

' _When the sun shine,  
__We'll shine together.  
__Told you,  
__I'll be here forever.  
__Said I'll always be your friend.  
__Took an oath,  
__I'ma stick it out 'til the end.'_

Peter turned around and gyrated his hips, before getting down and dirty with his umbrella. He rolled his body, as he help up his prop and tried to focus on the fluidity of his movements. He dipped down low, opened his legs, and gave a suggestive hip thrust.

' _Now that it's raining more than ever,  
__Know that we'll still have each other.  
__You can stand under my umbrella.  
__You can stand under my umbrella –  
__Ella, ella, ella…  
__Eh, eh, eh…'_

Peter dipped low again and gave his best Magic Mike hip roll impersonation. Everyone in the audience, including Wade, was screaming. Peter sashayed over to Wade and dropped it like it was hot in front of him. He let his ass graze Wade's hard front, before flipping to return to the stage.

' _You can run into my arms.  
__It's okay.  
__Don't be alarmed.  
__Come into me.  
__There's no distance in between our love.  
__So gon' and let the rain pour.'_

Peter threw up his hands, before bringing his elbows back down. Water came pouring down on him and the other dancers. They went through the slew of motions, while dancing under the spray of water.

' _It's rainin', rainin'.  
__Ooh, baby, it's rainin', rainin'.  
__Baby, come here to me.  
__Come into me.'_

Peter did one last flip that left him sprawled on the floor. He hoped it looked better, than how it felt. He was relatively confident he had the competition in the bag. He had pulled out all the stops.

* * *

"The winner is, and I believe this is obvious, Peter, my young arachnid friend. I thank you, graciously, for allowing me to be a part of this battle of dances. And I very much enjoy how these nets of fish make me feel." The Norse god announced, in his already booming voice.

"Holy fucking shit balls, Baby Boy. I just came in my pants. _**Twice.**_ I came in my pants, _**twice**_. Wade groaned. Peter just smirked.

"Why don't you come in mine, instead, Daddy?" Peter asked, with a wink.

"Why don't I…? Wha– Oh my God." The mercenary looked like his brain stopped working.

"What, Wade? No love for us?" Clint teased.

"HawtGuy, you gorgeous, little archer, I loved every second of that. But I need to get Peter home, before I end up on my knees showing you all that I don't have a gag reflex."

* * *

Wade groaned at the sight of seeing Peter crying and falling apart, with Wade's tongue in his ass, while he stroked Peter to completion.

"Daddy," Peter whined. And damn, if Wade's already engorged cock, didn't get impossibly harder.

"You gotta let me prep you, Baby Boy." Wade purred as he slipped a finger inside of him. Peter felt so tight against him. It was almost too much.

"W-Wade," Peter moaned. He couldn't do anything, but cling to the bedsheets, as Wade prepped him for their first time together. He wanted Wade to go faster, but he knew his boyfriend was right not to rush it. They had already waiting this long. Peter knew he would regret not taking the time to really enjoy it, later.

Wade added another finger and began scissoring him open. Peter has never felt so full, before.

After what felt like hours, Wade added another finger, and then another one. He slowly brushed Peter's prostate, almost sending him hurdling towards his release.

"That's it, Baby Boy. Come for me." Wade rasped. Peter felt the tight coil in his stomach snap and he came with a sob. "Are you ready, Petey-Pie?" The mercenary asked him, quietly. Peter nodded.

He heard the pop of the lube bottle, before he felt Wade's fingers disappear and something larger press into his empty, aching backside.

Wade pushed into him and Peter let out a whine, low in his throat. He moved Peter, so they were face to face, pressed flush against each other. Peter traced the side of Wade's scarred, beautiful face, as Wade started to move.

They had barely gotten started and Peter had just come. But that didn't stop him from feeling like he was seeing stars.

He felt so full. Even after being stretched with four of Wade's fingers, Peter has never felt so utterly full, so beyond complete. There was something so astronomically right about being with Wade, and having the mercenary be the first and only person he has ever been with. It didn't just feel right – it was cosmic.

It wasn't just heaven for his body. It made his heart sing. He could feel the love between them, the love they shared.

Peter came with a shout. Despite being so sensitive, his orgasm had still sneaked up on him. It was the look from Wade – the gaze of pure adoration that did him in.

"I love you, Wade." Peter whispered. Wade grunted and followed suit.

"I'll always love you, Petey-Pie." Wade vowed.

"Forever, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, that's a wrap for this series. But there will be some follow up bonus-shots that won't be MCR related. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the wait. Life has a habit of getting in the way.
> 
> Love,  
> Anneryn


End file.
